E1M1: Hangar (Doom)
E1M1: Hangar is the first map of Knee-Deep in the Dead in Doom. It was designed by John Romero and uses the music track "At Doom's Gate". Being the first map in the game, it is small and straightforward, with a par time of 30 seconds. Walkthrough : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials There are no keys in this map, so you can go directly to the exit. From the start point (A), walk forward across the blue floor, turn right, and go through the door into the central computer room (B). Proceed through this room and through a short passage, and you will enter a large room with a nukage pool across which goes a zig-zag bridge ©. Go through the door on the far side, then through the exit door into the final room (D). Other points of interest To the left of the start room is a platform with green armor on a pedestal (K). If you play on Ultra-Violence or Nightmare!, watch out for the sergeants that guard it; there are two by the armor and one behind each of the pillars by the staircase. They can cause quite a bit of damage due to their awkward positions, but on the positive side killing them gives you an early shotgun. in Ultimate Doom In the alcove leading to the green armor, there are two pillars. The north pillar has a switch (E) which opens up a door to the courtyard (F) with the blue armor and, in multiplayer mode, a rocket launcher. As a player walks through this door, another large door will open up, making it possible to get to the courtyard from the computer room. These new doors were likely added to improve gameplay in deathmatch mode since they provide two extra ways to reach the rocket launcher. To register secret #1, however, it is still necessary to activate and walk through (from either side) the differently-colored wall described below. Secrets # In the corridor at the end of the zig-zag room, a portion of the west wall is colored differently and has a corpse lying next to it (G). Activate the wall to gain access to the courtyard with the blue armor. (sector 68) # After having entered the dark room with the exit door, return to the zig-zag room. The platform with the Imp(s) has now been lowered, yielding access to a secret room (H) containing a shotgun. (sector 69) # in version 1.2 After opening secret #2, walk toward the north end of the zig-zag room. As you cross the shadow line (I), a lift will lower in the shotgun alcove (J), visible from where you are standing. Run and you can catch it before it goes up. At the end of the hallway is a fake see-through wall, the first such wall in the game. (sector 70) Bugs Viewing the zig-zag room from the north entrance may reveal a slime trail (see screen shot below). Looking toward the Imp platform from the south end of the zig-zag walkway may reveal a small slime trail (see screen shot below). Demo files * No monsters, 100% secrets walkthrough (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on ITYTD (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HNTR (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HMP (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on UV (file info) Areas / screenshots Image:E1M1 start.png|Start room Image:E1M1 armor.png|Staircase leading to the green armor Image:E1M1 window.png|Viewing the courtyard through a window Image:E1M1 computer.png|Computer room Image:E1M1 zigzag.png|Zig-zag room Image:E1M1 exit.png|Near the exit Image:E1M1 shotgun.png|Shotgun alcove (secret #2) Image:E1M1 zigzag 2.png|Zig-zag room from above (secret #3) Slime trails Image:E1M1 slimetrail.png|Approaching the zig-zag room Image:E1M1 crack.png|Smaller trail within the zig-zag room Speedrunning Routes and tricks For a straight speedrun, the simplest path through the map is also the fastest one, and there are no tricks. However, the route through the outdoor area is often used in episode runs since this gives a blue armor (which helps surviving E1M3: Toxin Refinery) and an easy shotgun (needed for E1M2: Nuclear Plant). This takes 3 extra seconds, and is typically avoided in TAS episode runs, wherein a shotgun is instead obtained by taking down a sergeant in the zig-zag room on the fly. Whereas Doom Done Quick uses the route through the courtyard, Doom Done Quicker uses the TAS route, which Adam Hegyi managed to play in 0:09. According to the text file, it "is an incredibly hard run due to the timeloss inevitable in getting a shotgun and the fact that 0:09 is a borderline time here in any case". Although 0:09 is human-optimal for UV speed, a built demo in 0:08 has been created by Jonathan Rimmer. The same time has been reached by Juho "ocelot" Ruohonen in -nomonsters mode. In both cases, strafe 50 is essential. Because E1M1 is small and sparsely populated, speed records can often be set in pacifist style. (This is more difficult with fast monsters, of course.) When recording in a style which requires 100% kills, some players use the route through the courtyard because it arouses many of the surrounding monsters sooner, encouraging infighting. When recording in a style which requires 100% secrets, it is useful to leave one or two enemies alive in the computer room. With luck, you can open secret #2, return to the zig-zag room, then step into the shotgun alcove just as a monster walks out of the computer room and triggers secret #3, saving you several seconds. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch Statistics Map data Things Inspiration and development Trivia Whenever a map editor for a major first-person shooter is released, someone usually recreates E1M1 as both a tribute to Doom and a demo of the editor's capabilities. Games for which E1M1 has been recreated include Quake, Duke Nukem 3D, Half-Life, Unreal Tournament 2004, and Doom 3. The music for this level is inspired by the by the band Metallica. The track that inspires the music is disputed though "Master Of Puppets" and "No Remorse" are the most popular suggestions. The revised version of this map in Ultimate Doom contains 666 sidedefs. In the Xbox version of Doom, E1M1 contains a secret exit to E1M10: Sewers. To reach this level, open secret #1, then keep pressing the "open door" button while moving around very close to the wall. External links * E1M1 demos from the Compet-N database Category:John Romero levels